The Best New Neighbor
by BadassSami13
Summary: AU: JJ moves in next to Spencer and fun times ensue. ** Sorry I messed up a little... if it says "Sam" it is supposed to be JJ... I am working with out a beta and apparently I can't edit very well on my own.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I wrote not as a fanfiction but just something to pass the time but I thought about it and I think it fits pretty well in the Criminal Minds world. It is slightly AU. JJ moves in next to Spencer and fun times happen. Enjoy & Review!

Spencer yawned and sat up in his bed. He swung his legs over the side and stood to walk into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and after relieving himself, stepped underneath the warm stream. At first, he just stood under the water, letting it hit his body and run down his tall lanky frame. After five minutes of this, Spencer grabbed the soap and began lathering up his body. He rinsed the suds off of himself and reached to shut the water off. He pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel. After drying himself off, Spencer wrapped the towel around his waist.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. He walked into the living room, clad only in the towel. He opened the door and was taken aback by the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Hi," he said, now feeling an overwhelming sensation of embarrassment.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer, but you can call me JJ. I just moved in next door and just wanted to introduce myself, but if it is a bad time..." She said pointing to the towel, dangerously close to falling off of his hips.

"Oh no, it's okay. Come in. Sit down and I will right back."

"Okay." She entered the very plain apartment. She sat down on a large, soft black leather couch and watched him walk down the hallway, to what she assumed was his bedroom.

_'Wow,' _she thought to herself. Sam allowed the first image of the man whose apartment she was in to come back to her. Long, dark hair still dripping form the shower, water droplets lazily trailing down his subtly muscled chest. She smiled as she remembered how dangerously low the towel hung on his slender hips.

After pushing aside those inappropriate thoughts, she took the time to look around his apartment. Black leather furniture filled the room. Beige paint and tasteful art adorned the walls.

Spencer walked back into the room wearing a short sleeve shirt with a vest over it and a pair of tan slacks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," JJ said, having to look up into his eyes.

"Oh, my name is Spencer. So, do you want something to drink?"

"Ummmm sure, how about some water?"

"Yeah, come on."

They entered the kitchen and she sat down at the table in the middle of the room as he went to the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water.

"So when did you move in?" Spencer asked, taking the seat next to JJ.

"I started to move some of the more basic stuff in yesterday. The rest of it is coming Saturday."

"Do you need any help?"

He opened his bottle and took a sip. Sam mentally kicked herself for wanting to lick the remaining water off of his lips.

She brought her attention back to his eyes to find a look of pure innocence and a hint of something else she couldn't quite place. His eyes were averted from hers, looking everywhere but at her, so she cleared her throat and his eyes slowly raised to meet hers and he realized he had been caught.

"Uh, yeah thanks, I could always use a helping hand."

She smiled and took a small sip of water, her warm tongue darting out to collect the remaining water droplets on her lips.

They sat at the kitchen table for about another hour, talking and getting to know each other. Every once in a while, pausing to look over the other and blushing when they got caught.

Finally, Spencer looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, its 1:00 already. Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, where do you want to go? I really don't know of any places locally."

"I know this awesome place a couple blocks from here."

"Okay."

They both got up and walked to the living room. Spencer sat down on a short stool to put on his sneakers. JJ stepped into her comfortable ballet flats..

"Chris, I have to go to my apartment. I left my purse there."

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat. Consider it my welcome to the building gift." He smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

She rested her hands on her hips and he looked up at her from his seat on the stool. She really did look amazing. She wore a black tank top that hugged her curves and dipped just low enough to show the perfect amount of cleavage. Dark blue jeans hugged her hips and bottom, flaring slightly around her ankles. On her feet, black ballet flats peeked out from below her pants. Her long blonde hair hung haphazardly around her face, framing her rosy cheeks and deep blue eyes, lined with the perfect amount of black makeup.

Spencer caught himself staring and tried to turn his attention back to his shoes. He finished tying his shoes and stood to retrieve his keys and wallet from the entrance way table. He led JJ down to where he parked his car, a dark blue BMW. He opened the passenger side door and closed it after she got in. Spencer walked around the front of the vehicle and slid in, shutting the door behind him.

The BMW growled to life and Spencer pulled it out of the parking spot. Spencer pointed to the glove compartment and said, "I have a pretty wide collection of cds in there if you want to pick something out."

JJ nodded and started looking through the collection. She found a Paramore cd and put it in the disc player. She browsed through the songs until she found 'Decode.' Spencer's attention was directed at the road so JJ took the opportunity to study him.

Big, brown eyes framed with thick eye lashes carefully watched the road. Big, deceptively strong hands gripped the steering wheel. All of his clothes were just a little too big and were baggy on his slender frame. Her eyes slowly trailed back up to look at his full lips. Imagining what he could do with such delicious looking lips, she leaned her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes, trying like hell to suppress the moan that was building in her throat.

She opened her eyes when she gained control of her hormones and looked at Spencer again. He was sneaking quick looks at her, darting his eyes between her and the road.

JJ smiled as she noticed Spencer looking at her then blushing. She quickly closed her eyes to let him enjoy the view and not feel embarrassed He turned his eyes to the road to pull into a space in front of the restaurant, and then he put the car in park. He returned his gaze back to JJ. Her plump red lips stretched into a sexy as hell grin. His eyes dipped lower, taking note of her perfect breasts. Her hips which led to never-ending legs, swayed just right, not so much to the point where it was obnoxious.

When she reopened her eyes to see if he was still enjoying the view, she didn't bother closing them again when his eyes trailed back up her body and locked with hers. His face reddened quickly and he averted his eyes nervously. She smiled, winked at him as she stretched her arms up and out, pulling her tank top tighter against her chest. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"So, you obviously like what you see," she said as he killed the engine, leaving them with just the low sound of Paramore's 'Misery Business' in the background.

"Yeah pretty much." Spencer grinned sheepishly.

"Well don't worry because the view from where I am sitting is not so bad either."

"Thanks." He swallowed nervously and his blush deepened.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and looked as if she was trying to make a really difficult decision. Then, out of nowhere, JJ leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She moved her head only a few inches back so their breath mingled. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to moisten her lips and Spencer quickly captured her mouth in a hot kiss. His hand traveled up to rest on the nape of her neck to hold her in place, as if she was going to move anyways, the other found a spot on her thigh and showed no signs of moving.

JJ opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access. She shivered when Spencer' tongue masterfully twined with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cursing the small size of the car. He pulled away from her lips so he could trail bone-melting kisses down her jaw and neck. She leaned her head to one side to allow him better access. She looked out the window as he continued to wreak havoc on her neck. She noticed people who were walking by pointing and staring.

"Spencer, as much as I would absolutely love to continue this, I don't think the elderly couple walking by really appreciates our little show." She laughed.

He lifted his head and looked over toward the couple. His released his breath shakily and tried to hide his face behind his long hair.

JJ burst into laughter and leaned back into the seat so she could calm down.

"So shall we go in?" JJ asked, hoping to keep Spencer from having a panic attack.

Spencer just nodded slowly.

They each got out and Spencer waited as JJ walked around the car. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. He looked at their hands and smiled nervously at her. Spencer gently squeezed her hand and she grabbed his elbow with her free hand as they entered the restaurant. The hostess led them to a booth towards the back of the eatery, where it was quiet and secluded.

'Great,' JJ thought to herself, 'If I am left alone with him for too long I may jump him right here and now.'

They sat down and ordered their food. The waitress left, but not before giving Spencer a thorough once over. JJ ground her teeth and wanted to pound the pretty little waitress's face in with a chair. JJ's homicidal thoughts were interrupted when Spencer spoke.

"So where are you staying until the rest of your things come?"

"I don't really know. I kinda just planned on sleeping on my floor until then."

"Well, I do have a couch, if you're interested."

'Or your bed…." The thought slipped through JJ's mind as she expressed her appreciation at the offer.

The waitress reappeared with their food, then left but not before seeing the death stare the JJ was giving her. They ate and talked, much like they had in Spencer' kitchen, just getting to know one another and occasionally flirting, which led to JJ smiling and Spencer blushing uncontrollably.

When they were done eating, Spencer paid the bill and they went back to Spencer's apartment with little talking.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they got to Spencer' apartment, JJ couldn't help but jump him. They stumbled into his living room, tangled in each other's arms. Lips attached, Spencer led JJ down the hallway. He tripped over his own foot and she laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room.

JJ made quick work of his shirt, running her hands over his soft flesh.

Spencer pushed her up against the door and captured her lips in a quick, hot kiss. He pulled her tank top up, only separating their mouths to pull it over her head. He placed light kisses down her neckline and traced the line of her sheer black lace bra, sliding over the swell of the first one, into the gentle dip and back up over the second swell. This gave JJ goose bumps and she moaned and arched her back to give him better access.

JJ almost screamed when he clasped his hot mouth over her hard nipple through her bra. His hot mouth and the rough fabric rubbing against her sensitized nipples sent her mind reeling.

"Oh my God Spencer, please just take it off!" JJ gasped between ragged breaths.

With a simple flick of his fingers, her bra landed on the floor next to her feet. As his mouth worked dizzying magic on her nipples, licking, swirling, and occasionally biting, his fingers slowly undid the button holding her jeans in place and slid them down her incredible, never ending legs. Spencer stepped back, admiring JJ. Clad in only a black thong and a flushed face, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

After allowing a thorough examination, JJ got tired of being on display and stepped forward to push him onto the bed. She laid a kiss on his stomach and took off his pants. She could tell he was hard and she pulled down his boxers to reveal 9 inches of Spencer, very hard and masculine Spencer. She grabbed him and squeezed gently, coaxing a growl from his gorgeous mouth. JJ smiled at the power she had over Spencer and confidently kissed the tip of his cock. Spencer threw his head back and she took his whole length into her hot mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair as she started moving up and down, swallowing, sucking, swirling and teasing.

Then she just stopped, kissed the tip, yet again, and stood up. Spencer stood up in front of her and pulled her panties down with one movement of his strong arms, and she was wet, oh God was she wet. Spencer pulled her down next to him. He laid next to her and captured her lips in a deep kiss that made her spine tingle. He traced a lazy path up her leg with his hand, pausing for only a moment when he reached her heat. He teased her swollen clit with his long fingers and she moaned, grinding her hips into his hand.

Spencer slowly pushed one finger inside of her, then another. He began to mimic the act of love making and JJ arched her back and took his bottom lip between her teeth. JJ pouted when he pulled his fingers out of her and got onto his knees. Spencer reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a handful of condoms.

"Feeling energetic are we?" She asked flirtatiously.

He simply nodded and opened one of the packets with his teeth. After properly rolling on the condom, he positioned himself at her entrance. With one powerful movement, Spencer filled JJ completely. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. She wiggled her hips as he began to pull out then thrust back in making them both pant. He bent his head to give her a quick kiss and she ran her fingernails across his back when he stopped on the way to swirl her nipples with his tongue.

She arched her back because he found her g-spot with a potent thrust. Spencer immediately knew what he had stumbled upon and continually pounded into that extra sensitive place. JJ cried out as her orgasm rocked her body, rolling over her body.

A soft groan slipped from Spencer' throat as JJ's sweet muscles clenched around his cock, hurling him into his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, both panting. He rolled off to the side and she laid her head on his shoulder.

As JJ drifted to sleep, Spencer just laid there watching her. She could most certainly be someone he could see himself with for quite a while.

'Wait a minute, why am I thinking like this? I have not even known this woman for a full day.' Spencer thought to himself.

JJ sighed next to him and snuggled closer to his side. He smiled and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ was the first to awaken. She stretched and felt a presence behind her. The memory of what had happened hit her like a tsunami. She remembered the sights, the smells and most of all, the amazing sensations. Definitely amazing. She smiled and rolled over to look at the man who had taken her places she had never even dreamed of going before. He looked so peaceful, laying there, thick eye lashes resting on his cheeks and full lips parted slightly. She couldn't resist, she leaned up and place a slow, sensual kiss on his lips. At first, he didn't respond, but as she climbed so that she straddled his hips, he let a little moan escape from his chest and his brown eyes shot open.

"Wow, this is the best wake-up call EVER!" Spencer managed as JJ bent to kiss his chest.

She smiled against his skin and moved her hips against his. He groaned and grabbed her hips to move them in a way that tempted them both. His hard cock rested against her belly and she pitched forward to rub her moist sex against his hard member.

She leaned over and grabbed one of the condoms remaining on the side table. She extracted it from the foil and rolled it on to him. Then she raised herself over him and slowly sank down, impaling herself on him. JJ raised and lowered herself to the same rhythm that Spencer was raising his hips to thrust into her more deeply. As she bounced up and down on top of him, he reached up and pulled her down so he could carefully and skillfully torture her nipples.

JJ arched her back and sank down over him again. She rotated her hips, taking him in at a different angle.

JJ pulled her chest away from her mouth and replaced it with her mouth. She bit his lower lip and pulled gently, causing him to tangle his hands in her hair and pull her back to he could kiss her deeply. His tongue thrust into her mouth, mimicking the act that was being committed only a foot or two below their mouths.

She sat back up and rode him until she clenched around him as another orgasm rocked her body. The feeling of her coming around him, sent Spencer over the edge and he thrust once more, harder than before as he exploded and grew limp.

"The best wake-up call ever." Spencer mumbled and they both drifted into another wave of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooooooooo sorry guys! I have procrastinated for waaaaaaaaayyyyy too long and I apologize! Please enjoy the next chapter.

They both woke up to the blinding morning sun. JJ stretched and sat up, a little sore from the previous night's activities. She smiled as she thought about what had taken place and shivered when Spencer began to trace the line of her shoulder blades with his fingertips.

"Good morning." He blushed.

"Morning. Hey, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok." She rolled off of the bed and walked towards bathroom.

Spencer watched the sexy sway of her behind and he blushed, averting his eyes, trying to be respectful. Then, he too rolled off the bed and walked quietly toward the bathroom. He stopped outside the door and listened. He heard the shower start and the curtain close.

He silently entered the room, careful not to alert her of his presence. He walked to the edge of the shower and peeked around the curtain without her knowing. He watched as the steaming water ran down the defined lines of her back, bottom and curved legs.

She turned around and he backed away from the shower. He walked around to the other end of the shower, and entered when JJ's head was under the stream of water. Spencer walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She whipped her head around and ground her hips into his. JJ turned in his arms and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Spencer turned them and pushed her back against the wall of the shower, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue and his hands gently stroked up and down her body, teasing and tickling. JJ arched her back, pressing them closer together. Spencer groaned and reached outside to the counter to grab the condom he had brought in from the bedroom. He quickly rolled it on and she smiled at him.

Spencer turned JJ around and bent her over, thrusting hard into her tightness. She threw her head back at his ability to turn off the nervous, blushing boy and turn into the very sexy man who was rocking her world. The sensations running through her body sent her mind on a wild ride. The water slid down their trembling bodies, amplifying every touch, every kiss, every caress.

JJ ground her hips into his and drew a moan out of his sexy mouth. She leaned back, pressing her back against his chest. Still moving inside of her, he started to press kisses onto her shoulders and neck. She moaned and threw her head back.

As climax rocked her body, JJ bucked her hips against his, throwing him over the edge with a growl. She felt his shudders and smiled smugly. JJ turned so she could watch his last throes of pleasure. He then leaned so he was against the wall, facing JJ.

"Wow, it just keeps getting better and better." Spencer said as he started to lazily run his hands up and down JJ's sides.

The door bell rang.

"Damn." Spencer said, the nervous Spencer coming back with a vengeance.

"I will get it." JJ offered, stepping out of the shower.

"Okay, I will be out in a minute."

JJ grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. It hung low on her breasts and high on her legs. JJ reached into the shower and slapped Spencer's ass and laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.

When she got to the door, she readjusted the towel to make sure it didn't fall off then, opened the door. Her mouth fell open as she looked at the man in front of her.

A/N: This is just a very terrible attempt at a cliff hanger! Sorry!


End file.
